


Things fall apart but nothing breaks like a heart.

by Ineffablemurderhusbands



Category: Good Girls (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Bathroom Sex, Character Death, Day drinking, F/M, Grief/Mourning, Semi-Public Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-04
Updated: 2019-07-04
Packaged: 2020-06-03 18:22:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19469569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ineffablemurderhusbands/pseuds/Ineffablemurderhusbands
Summary: Dean actually dies of cancer and Beth hits a bar to mourn him.





	Things fall apart but nothing breaks like a heart.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know why I had this idea but I hope you like it. Please leave comments and kudos if you do.

Beth didn’t know how she had ended up there. One moment she was walking aimlessly around the streets of Detroit and the other she found herself sitting on a stool on a bar and shooting back shots of pure whiskey. Annie and Ruby had went home with her kids but Beth didn’t feel like coming back just yet and she told them as much. Annie had shrugged but Ruby looked at her with those big and concerned eyes of hers and Beth couldn’t look her in the eyes as she walked away. 

Her husband was dead. Beth couldn’t believe it, not as she heard the news or as she saw him get buried. It felt like she was in a bubble underwater that could pop at any given second, leaving her to drown. She hadn’t shed a single tear. Mainly because she needed to be strong for her kids and his mother but mostly because she couldn’t. Beth had cried too much for Dean already, she didn’t think she had any tears left to cry for him, even in his death. 

His cancer had spread like wildfire inside of him and within a year, he was dead. Beth hadn’t believed him when he called, she thought it was just another trick to make her pity him and let him move back to the house. It wasn’t beneath him to do something like this. She only believed him when she took him to her own doctor and when she confirmed the diagnosis, Beth felt like her whole world was spiraling down. It was a recurring sensation she felt with anything related to Dean. 

Beth signaled to the bartender that she wanted another shot and he poured her one that she immediately gulped down. The alcohol went down her throat burning and she winced at the after taste. 

“Bad day?” A raspy voice asked next to her as she saw from her peripheral vision a male and lean body sitting to the stool next to her on the bar. 

She snorted. “You could say that.” 

The man hummed deeply in his chest and flagged down the bartender, asking for a glass of bourbon, neat. Curiosity winning her over, Beth turned in her stool so she could stare at the man on her side. The man was latino, with deep and rich mocha skin, with a lean and toned body and a scruffy five o’clock shadow. He was wearing a black button-up, and dark skinny jeans with black leather converses. The man also had an eagle tattoo on his throat and that fact made him appear dangerous and mysterious. Somehow the combination was pretty alluring to Beth. 

“Figured, you look like you just came from a funeral.” He said, taking his drink to his mouth. 

“I did.” She responded simply and that gave him pause. 

“Shit, I’m sorry.” He said with a frown in his forehead. Beth just shrugged. “The black dress and day drinking should have tipped me off.” 

Beth glanced away from him to look at her dress. It was a simple long-sleeved dress that reached beneath her knees, with a modest neckline and she had paired it off with black pumps and a pearl necklace that Dean had given her on their fifth wedding anniversary. The dress was fine but now that the ceremony was over, she felt it itching. Dean was dead but she was the one who felt like she was wearing a shroud. 

“That’s ok, you didn’t know.” She answered, sipping at her drink lazily. 

“Close relative?” He asked, finally placing the glass on his supple lips and Beth couldn’t help but glance at his mouth. 

“My husband.” She answered. 

Rio raised his eyebrows at her in surprise. Beth was pleased that he didn’t look at her with pity, mostly everyone today had looked at her that way. “Well, ex-husband actually, but let’s not discuss semantics.” She huffed out. 

“Oh?” It was the only thing he said, still looking intrigued at her. 

“We’d been separated for a while when he told me about the cancer.” She said. Beth had no idea why she was unloading her life’s entire story on this perfect stranger but now that she had started she was unable to stop. “He cheated on me with various women until I found out about it when my credit card was denied during a wax.” She huffed in disbelief as she remembered that day. “He had also destroyed all of our conjoined funds by paying little treats to his innumerous bimbos. My four children and I had to move out of our house because he had mortgaged it three times. I still have no idea how I’m gonna put our kids through college. He lied to me so many times in our marriage that when he told me he had cancer I thought it was just a ruse to come live with us again.”

“Damn, ma.” The man said and Beth sighed. “He sounded like a piece of work.” 

“Tell me about it.” She huffed out. “The worst thing about it is that I’m not particularly sad that he’s gone.” Beth found herself confessing something that had been on the edge of her mind the whole day but she had been too afraid to say until now. Somehow this stranger instilled in her this sense of security, like she could say to him the most horrible things and he would not be fazed by it. Beth groaned and dropped her head on the mahogany bar. “Am I a bad person?” She whispered, mostly to herself but the man replied to her. 

“I don’t think you’re a bad person to not feel strongly about the death of someone who treated you like shit your whole life.” He said simply and Beth rolled her head sideways so she could look at him from where she was perched. “Also, being a good person in completely overrated.” He smirked at her and Beth found herself smiling back, allured by this stranger. 

“It’s not that I’m not sad per see.” She said. “It’s just that I’m more concerned about my kids sadness I guess. I couldn’t drop a single tear for him yet, I feel angry.” 

“Why are you angry?” He asked as he watched her sit down straight again and run a hand through her strawberry blonde hair in exasperation. 

“I don’t know!” She gesticulated. “I’m angry at Dean for dying and leaving me alone with four small kids to take care of, I’m angry at whoever took him away from us, I’m angry at the circumstances we’re going through, I’m angry at myself!” 

“Why?” The man asked again and Beth would feel irritated about the fact that he was asking so many questions but at least he was actively listening to her rant. It was better than paying a therapist that she certainly couldn’t afford. 

“I’m angry because I keep thinking that this is somehow my fault.” She felt her eyes watering but she shook her head to get rid of the threatening tears. 

“This isn’t your fault.” He said softly and she sighed. 

“I know that, but my brain keeps telling me otherwise. It keeps telling me that if I had stayed married to him I would have pushed him to go to the doctor more and then they would have known sooner and now he wouldn’t be dead and my kids would still have their father.” She sniffled. “Dean was a lousy husband but he always was a great father.” She felt a tear escaping her eye and she wiped it away with the sleeve of her dress. 

The man placed his glass on the bar and turned to look at her, raising her face gently with his fingers so she could stare at his deep chocolate eyes. “There’s nothing you could have done. Don’t beat yourself up for things you can’t control. You didn’t deserve to be trapped in a loveless marriage just so you could have babysat your ex. If he was that far off, even he couldn’t have done something to save himself. Don’t fall into the traps of the “what ifs”, trust me it’s not worth it. 

Beth blushed at the intensity of what he was saying to her and how his velvety voice made her feel on the inside. She felt shame on how her body was reacting to the close proximity of this fine man so soon after her husband’s death. But then she realized that she wasn’t even a widow, since she had been divorced from Dean for a while now. 

“What’s your name?” She whispered back to him, blushing even more at the breathless quality of her voice. 

The man smirked at her, the corners of his eyes crinkling with his mirth. “I’m Rio.” He said and she mouthed the name right after, like she was tasting the name on her tongue.

“I’m Beth.” She managed to say and he released her face, making her almost pout at the loss of contact. 

“It’s a pleasure to meet you, Elizabeth, even if in such terrible circumstances.” He said and she shivered at the way he said her full name, like no one else ever did. 

“Well, now you know why I’m day drinking.” She responded. “But I still don’t know why you’re doing the same.”

He chuckled darkly and picked up his glass again, still half full. “I’m having a celebratory drink.” He said. 

“Oh?” Was all she could say. 

“Just closed a deal.” He said. 

“That’s great.” She said, flagging down the bartender so he could bring her some water. It was time she sobered up. “What do you work in?” 

Rio only smirked lightly and sipped his drink slowly. “If I told you I would have to kill you.” He said with a flirtatious smile and Beth found herself blushing at the tone of his voice. “Besides, you’re too interesting for me to bother you with business talk.” 

Beth raised an eyebrow at him. “What? Do you think I can’t handle it?” 

Rio chuckled darkly and stared into her eyes. “Oh, mami. I think you can handle it and so much more.” 

His words caused all the little hairs at the back of her neck to stand on end. She could see that Rio really thought she could handle the business talk and that aroused more than anything else. Dean had never believed in her potential, all he ever thought she could be was a mother and a perfect housewife and nothing else. Beth had never realized this before but she resented him greatly for that. How lousy of a husband you needed to be to a perfect stranger be better at acknowledging your strengths than the man that you had been married for more than twenty years? Just like that Beth remembered that she was angry at Dean. Mostly for dying but also because he had been a terrible person all around. Beth got flooded with the intense feeling of wanting to get back at Dean somehow, even if he was already dead. It was incredibly petty and unbecoming of a mother of four but the feeling was there anyways and this stranger was just the medicine she needed. Some people believed that the way to fight grief was to celebrate life, and what better way to do it by having sex with a complete stranger in a dingy bar? 

As Beth reached her conclusion, she realized her problem. How was she going to proposition this man into having sex with her? She took the glass of water to her lips and stared at Rio, who was already looking at her. Beth realized at that moment that he had caught her internal struggle and already knew what her plan was, having read her like a book in the minutes she spent pondering. He also seemed completely on board with it if the look on his face was anything to go by, so Beth gulped down the water like it was a shot and got up from her stool. “If you’ll excuse me, I need to use the restroom.” She said awkwardly and he raised his glass at her with a slight smirk on his lips. Beth quickly scurried off of there, not looking back but sure that he was staring at her ass as if the scorching flames of his gaze were a phantom hand, slowing caressing her body from afar. 

Beth entered the bathroom in a daze, already panting and he hadn’t even touched her yet. She closed the door but not locked as she placed her hands in the marble sink of the bathroom and looked at her reflection in the mirror. 

“What I am doing?” She asked the woman on the mirror, a woman she didn’t recognized. The woman didn’t answered her back but Beth didn’t had time to chicken out because suddenly the door was opening and Rio was there, staring at her eyes through the mirror. He just stayed there looking at her as Beth stared back at him with her heart hammering in her chest. Rio hadn’t locked the door, which meant he was waiting for her to decide if this was what she really wanted. She almost wished he had taken the decision out of her hands but she inhaled deeply before she stepped back from the sink and turned around to look directly at him. She really wanted to do this, she realized. Not because she was angry at Dean, but because she wanted to do it for her. Beth stepped forwards until she was right in front of Rio and could feel his breath on his face. He smelled of bourbon and something entirely Rio and his scent aroused her even more. If felt like Rio was made for her, he was everything she ever needed but didn’t know she wanted it. As she stared deeply into the pools of Rio’s brown orbs, Beth locked the door. 

“Are you sure, Elizabeth?” He broke the silence to whisper faintly to her and Beth could almost smile at his cautiousness. She didn’t say a thing, just walked back to the sink and bended over, pulling her dress up to expose her teal panties. Rio gave a tentative step forward, still staring at her eyes through the mirror. 

“I’ve never been surer of something in my life.” She whispered to him and it was like a dam had broken. Rio all but pounced on her, instantly pawning at her thighs and exposed ass and kissing her neck. Beth moaned as Rio yanked her damp panties out of her body and pocketed it, slipping a finger inside of her and making it both a relief and a agony. Her pussy clenched around it with gusto at the intrusion. Beth was so wet that his finger didn’t came upon any resistance whatsoever and soon that finger was joined by another one. Rio smirked at Beth’s little whine at the intrusion and slid his fingers from inside of her, immediately pushing his fingers inside his mouth and licking her juices with a groan. The sight seen by the mirror made her shiver all over. 

“Delicious.” He whispered to her and promptly inserted his fingers inside of her again, this time thrusting it and rubbing deliciously against Beth’s g spot. The redhead could feel her thighs trembling as Rio finger fucked her while not taking his eyes out of hers in the mirror. It was the hottest thing Beth had ever seen and it brought her closer to the edge, seeing how his eyes were burning dark pits of lust for her. With was staring at those eyes that Beth came, moaning out loud as the first wave of pleasure crashed into her and then she couldn’t look at him anymore as her orgasm build, so she closed her eyes and Rio kept finger fucking her and prolonging her orgasm. He only waited a second and then he was sliding his finger out of her and manhandling her so she would turn around and face him. Beth felt her lips tugging upwards when Rio closed the remaining distance between them and kissed her passionately for the first time, grabbing her waist firmly and lifting her up, placing her bottom on the edge of the sink, causing Beth to hiss at the cold on her naked bottom. Beth took this as incentive to wrap her legs around his waist and pull him forwards with her legs, trapping his body against hers in the most delicious friction. Beth could already feel how hard he was in his trousers and how he was pressing against her, causing the zipper of his trousers to dig against her oversensitive clit. 

Beth moaned as he bit down on her bottom lip hard, instantly sucking the flesh into his mouth to sooth the pain. Beth was clinging to his shirt as he placed kisses and sucked on her neck, probably marking her up as she desperately tried to open the button of his jeans and undo his zipper. Beth’s hands were trembling but she finally managed it when she was interrupted by Rio’s mouth on her cleavage, nipping at the sensitive flesh of her breasts. One of his hands came to knead at them as well as the other finished pushing his trousers and underwear down, exposing his cock to the air. Rio took a moment to fish for a condom on his wallet and Beth could finally look at his cock without the distraction that was Rio’s lips and hands on her body. Rio’s cock was thick, long, uncut and much better than she could have imagined it. Her imagination wasn’t that good to picture such a perfect cock. Rio finally finished putting on the condom and looked up, coughing her lustful gaze and making her blush with the way he smirked at her. “Are you liking what you’re seeing, mami?” He asked in that smug tone of his and Beth couldn’t help but roll her eyes as she pulled him by his neck and kissed him fiercely. 

“Just fuck me.” She whispered against his lips and Rio smiled. 

“Your desire is an order, Elizabeth.” He said, rubbing the head on his cock on her clit, making her moan at the delicious drag. Beth could hear the amusement in his tone of voice but she soon forgot all about it as he slammed his cock into her, unmercilessly, not even giving her time to adjust to his size before he started pounding into her. Beth moaned loudly every time he bottomed inside of her, feeling the delicious drag on his cock against her constricting walls. She was so wet she could feel her juices coating her inner thighs. Beth couldn’t even remember the last time she had sex and none of the times she did it she had felt like this. It felt like all her nerve endings were firing up electricity. She felt alive, like livewire. 

Rio draped his body on top of her, placing his hands on the mirror to gather momentum as he started kissing her neck while he pounded inside her, his bony hipbones bumping on her pelvis and releasing a little sliver of pain from the slapping. He was also whispering the filthiest dirty talk on her ear, telling her how nice her cunt felt around his cock, how he couldn’t wait to make her cum for him again, how he liked hearing how much of a bitch in heat she was for some latino cock and how he couldn’t wait to fuck her until she couldn’t walk, until everyone around them found out how much of a wanton whore she was. 

Beth should be blushing like a school girl at his dirty talk but she was wetter than ever, moaning like the wanton whore that he was saying she was. And she loved every moment of it. She loved how Rio’s cock felt inside of her and how she finally was getting the fucking she wanted to release all of her pain and grief. She could feel her legs trembling and how her nails were digging into the Rio’s neck, probably hurting him. His groans against her ear only pushed her further and Beth finally came when Rio sucked on her pulse point and brushed a finger against her clit, circling it gently five times. She came so hard that she was sure she blacked out for a moment, just hearing a high pitched sound in the back of her mind that she later realized was her own voice. She felt her walls clenching violently around Rio’s cock and that was what drove him to the edge as he came with a groan inside her. They stayed for a while on each other’s embrace panting, as Rio littered kisses on her neck and shoulders. 

If you asked her later Beth couldn’t pinpoint exactly what made her cry but in a moment she was sobbing like a little child on Rio’s neck, grabbing at his arms like he was her anchor. She felt embarrassed for crying after sex but Rio didn’t said a word, just hugged her back and caressed her hair softly while hushing her gently like she was a little kid. She had never felt safer. Beth sobbed for what could have been hours, but he didn’t complain. Beth cried for her husband, her kids, his mother and for herself. She cried for the pain of loss and the hurt of a broken heart. She cried for Dean’s mistakes and his bad parts, but she also cried for the good ones. In the end, she cried for everything and everyone. All the bad things that had happened in her life, mostly Dean’s fault. 

“I’m sorry.” She whispered against his wet neck as she tried to pull herself together. 

“Don’t be.” He whispered to her. “You have nothing to be sorry about.” 

Beth chuckled in embarrassment as he pulled away from her and took the condom off, tying it and threw it in the trash. “I’ve never cried after sex.” 

“You’re under strenuous circumstances.” He said while pulling up his underwear and trousers. “Besides, sooner or later it happens to all of us.” 

Beth raised her eyebrow at him as she jumped out of the sink, feeling her legs almost give out under her weight. “Are you telling me you cried after sex?” She said, managing to stay upright and turning her back on him as she looked herself in the mirror. She looked a mess with her mascara running out, her damp hair and splotchy red face. She was annoyed that Rio didn’t look a bit ruffled. 

“I did once.” He admitted and Beth stopped her search in her bag for makeup wipes, looking up to catch his eyes in the mirror. His eyes were serious but his mouth was pulled up in a lazy smile. “After prom when I was seventeen.” He smirked and she rolled her eyes at him, realizing he was making fun of her. Beth felt lighter now that she had cried and fucked a stranger in a bar’s bathroom. Rio gave a step towards her and wrapped his hands around her waist, bringing their bodies together. “You’re gonna be just fine, Elizabeth.” He whispered it against her ear. “I feel like you’re a boss ass bitch who can handle it.” Then he placed a black presentation card on her cleavage. “But if you ever need some help unwinding, you can always call me.” He said with a wink at her and then just like that he pulled away from her and left, leaving the newly widowed Beth alone on a bar’s bathroom.


End file.
